


Reckless

by confluents (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/confluents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious boy catches the eye of a waitress. (PG-13, HPB movieverse, Harry/coffee shop girl)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Someone at a sorting community I belong to over on LJ requested a fic expanding the scene of Harry and the waitress at the beginning of the sixth movie. Personally, I loved that scene, so I was really excited to see this prompt! Here's hoping I did it some justice. Warning, this is unbeta'd, and very rough!

He's a country mile from my type.

He's young, for one. At least five years younger than me. Probably not even legal. He's quiet and polite, and there's no small amount of sadness in his eyes. He's not a thing like any guy I'd ever dated before. Ever.

I'd been watching him for two days before realizing I was transfixed.

Maybe it's the air of mystery. No one speaks to him, he doesn't speak to anyone. He just walks in, sits down, orders some coffee, and reads that strange newspaper of his.

He doesn't belong, and he makes no effort to change that.

I see him on the train sometimes on my way to and from work. It never seems as though he's heading anywhere; his stops are random, though he mostly gets off at the coffee shop. He doesn't seem homeless, but sometimes I wonder if he's ever missed. If there's a worried mother out there, watching the clock, waiting for her son to come home, if only so she knows he's okay.

Finally, I talk to him. He's sweet and polite. I'm nervous and overeager. I don't let him finish his question before I'm telling him when I'm off work, and asking him to meet me.

It's the most reckless thing I've ever done, meeting this strange mysterious boy so late at night. But I can't help myself. I have to know.

He disappears five minutes before my shift ends. At eleven, I stand outside the coffee shop as my boss locks up. I look around for my mystery stranger, but there doesn't seem any sign of him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I think I see him on the opposite platform. But I blink, and he's gone.

I wonder if he was ever there in the first place.


End file.
